Tenkyou
|image=Senpumaru lv3 by wolfwind000-d5imzj2-1-.png |kanji=癲狂 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tenkyou |literal english=Lunacy |english tv=Eternal Madness |viz manga=Tenkyou |related tools=Keigaku, Taihai |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Hitori Ryou |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Tenkyou (癲狂, literally meaning "Lunacy") is a dual-bladed naginata and is one of the three lost weapons of the Era of the Warring States that are currently in the possession of members of the organization, Seidou. History Personality Appearance Tenkyou resembles a naginata with two oppositely-facing blades connected by a long handle. The blades of Tenkyou have a flat, curved edge with one spike on one side and multiple protuded edges on the other. The blades have a silver and dark green color with two teal spheres in each blade. The handle itself is a dark red has a red ribbon with gold engravings on the left side. The engravings read "Only one hand shall escape the blinding rage that is Eternal Madness". Inside the handle is a special mechanism that can create up to hundred feet of spiked chain. The naginata can be seperated into dual swords, connected by the chain. If held for too long, the teal spheres turn a darkened red and seep out red chakra. End to end, Tenkyou is about 65 inches long, with the handle being 18 inches long and the blades being 23.5 inches long each Abilities As a dual-bladed naginata, Tenkyou is able to deal spinning, slashing attacks as well as piercing attacks. Due to its unique blades, the user can use the curved side for conventional attacks and the more jagged edge for more vicious strikes. Its long handle can be used to block attacks and repel opponents. Along with those, Tenkyou can be seperated into two swords, connected by barbed chain. When seperated, Tenkyou has a greater offensive ability and its blades can be thrown, able to be retrieved by pulling on the chain. The chains themselves can slice into opponents and wrap them up. It also has a ranger range while spun when seperated. Tenkyou's special ability is enabling the user to harness the natural energy around them and deal multiple attacks in one strike. By using the energy around it, the blade can create a fully of winds that can slice into concrete and even metal. When spun, the weapon can create an air shield that can deflect can decimate almost anything that comes its way, including some ninjutsu. Tenkyou can also surround the user in a coat of wind, increasing their speed and stealth capabilities. It also has another ability that is more of a hindrance than a benefit. When held for too long, the inner bloodlust of the weapon seeps into the user's body and mind. At first, the user is merely more prone to reckless attacks and more durable than normal. However, as the transmission of chakra continues, the effects become more threatening. The chakra from the weapon eventually transforms the user into a demonic being with long white hair, blackish-green skin, golden red eyes, and metalic blades all over is body, and his or her hands become the blades of the weapon themselves. At this moment, the user power nearly quadruples, but at the cost of their sanity. The user attacks friend and foe alike, looking for their next battle. Only another wielder of the Three Lost Weapons can stop them and end the transformation. If not, the user is doomed to live their life as a war-seeking beserker who'll destroy anything until they are killed. Hitori has managed to find a way to keep the weapon from corrupting him from an extended period of time during combat. However, if his method is broken or he's too exhausted, the transformation will take him over much faster than normal due to the built up negative chakra being released at once instead of like a stream. Trivia